Dreaming of a Dream
by Shadow wolf 4ever
Summary: What if Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Nightmare never killed the witch Kakos? What if Maka, Soul, and Kid were still K9s? What if the witch was still out there? This is what would happen. You might need to read the first to get this one. Sequal to the Black wolf. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people who have favorited me or followed. Life caught up with me and I was quite busy.

NOW on to business this is a "What if?" story for my original one, "The Black wolf." To me the original ended a little too happy and Blackstar has failed multiple times to kill a witch or kishen. So I recreated this one as a what if.

* * *

><p>Nightmare P.O.V<p>

'We killed the witch and everything was back to normal!' I told Kid. 'Why wouldn't we be back? Lord Death said that we could stay a little bit longer!'

He frowned his golden orbs filled with sadness. 'Nightmare, this is all a dream. The witch still lives and is still changing students.'

I took a step back confused. 'What? But I felt my blade hit her skin. I remembered dreaming.'

He looked down. 'You were dreaming inside a dream.'

'oh but...but...but...that means...your...still...a wolf...'

He nodded. Not raising his head.

I felt some one shake me awake. I opened my eyes from the dream, to see the egoistic idiot Blackstar.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled. "Me and Tsubaki need your help with something."

I showed my teeth. "Don't count on it." I turned over in the bed in the infirmary where everyone else was asleep except Blackstar apparently. Maka and Soul had been turned into dogs similar to Kid.

He frowned. "FINE MORTAL I WON'T LET YOU HELP THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACKSTAR!" He went over to Tsubaki and started poking her awake. They soon left with Tsubaki whispering/yelling at him.

Blackstar's P.O.V

That ungrateful fox will regret her choice when I finally kill this witch! Then all the attention will come to me again! I thought with a smirk.

Me and Tsubaki walked over to the forest where Soul and Maka were attacked.

"Blackstar are you sure we should be doing this?" Tsubaki asked.

"YEP!" I shouted. "I, THE ALL MIGHTY BLACKSTAR WILL KILL THE WITCH AND BRING PEACE TO DEATH CITY!"

Tsubaki face palmed, why I had no Idea. She was standing in the presence of a god!

A woman with purple hair walked out from the woods.

Tsubaki looked down and blushed. "Sorry about him ma'am. I'll try to get him to be quiet."

The woman laughed a little. "It's quite ok dear, but he is quite obnoxious."

My mouth dropped. "Obnoxious?! OBNOXIOUS?! WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' OBNOXIOUS LADY! I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YA'KNOW AND THEN TSUBAKI CAN EAT YOUR SOUL!"

Tsubaki hit me across the head. "What if she is just a normal person? I don't want to become a kishen."

The woman now had a stern look on her face. "You youngins need to learn a little respect around people." She said holding up her hand. She closed her eyes and muttered something. Tsubaki gasped and mouthed she's a witch as she transformed into her chain scythe form.

But she was too late. I already blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sounds similar to when Soul and Maka were changed. You know what to do now, review, favorite, follow.<p>

until next time!

-Shadow Wolf 4ever-


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'm trying to update about twice to three times a day. Don't judge meh.

***has evil grin*** Blackstar & Tsubaki have passed out. Who will find them?

READ TO FIND OUT!

* * *

><p>Nightmare's P.O.V<p>

I got a strange sense. It felt as if someone was hurt. Well I get that felling a lot now. I got off the bed I was sleeping on and walked over to Kid. I nudged him with my paw. He didn't move. I barked a little in his ear, which made him shoot straight up.

"What?" He asked drowsy. He looked around with his golden eyes. I guess he finally noticed that 2 bodies where missing. "Where are Blackstar and Tsubaki?" He asked me.

I told him that they wanted to kill the witch. He had a blank expression when he walked over to a wall and slammed his head into it. He started muttering 'Idiot' and 'moron'. The banging soon attracted Liz's attention and she woke up. She saw Kid banging his head into the wall and sighed. She looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked. I told her too. She sighed and looked to Kid. "If you keep doing that two things will happen. Number one you will probably have a head injury," She muttered under her breath that I heard, 'At least another one.' "And the wall will be unsymmetrical." That last part made him stop. Patti finally woke up too. Maka and Soul soon followed. Midnight, Asimi, and Blythe after Soul.

I had to repeat myself to everyone else. Soul and Maka looked ready to go, but were told by the nurse, Nygus I believe, to stay and rest. So the rest of us went to go look for the pair.

**_Time skip due to laziness_**

We finally got to the woods. We followed tracks left by Blackstar's boots. We walked along the edge of the forest until we heard quiet whimpering. Me and the other wolves (including Kid) got into an attack position ready to pounce at any moment.

We continued slowly towards the noise. Then we saw 2 dog like figures. One was a hyena I believe. The other was an elegant Dingo. The hyena was a pale blue and had a spiky tail, the dingo was pure black and at the edge of it's tail was a pony tail holder…

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


End file.
